Sleepy Hollow (LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow)
Sleepy Hollow is a town in Westchester County in the state of New York, and has a population of 144,000. It is the main setting of the LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, a storyline by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. Like many versions of this town in other adaptations of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" by Washington Irving, this town was based on the real-life Sleepy Hollow, New York, though it is presented as a town much bigger and much more popularized than its real-life counterpart. It is also under the over-watch of an old secret council known as the Order of Flourish ever since the seemly death of Ichabod Crane. Notable locations *'Corbin's Archives', right across the Westchester County Police Department station, with a secret entrance underground through the Munition Tunnels, cramped with artifacts and books of secret US history. It serves as Ichabod Crane's and Abbie Mills's headquarters. * Angelina's Bakery where Crane, Katrina and Mills got doughnut holes and a ice cream cake. *'Blackwood's Pawnshop', where Crane, under Emperor Mateus' influence, stole a wooden star. *'Deconnick Park', where Hannah Schneider saved her brother from being hit by a truck. *The Dutch Church, where the Headless Horseman murdered Reverend Alfred Knapp. *'Old Prison', an abandoned prison resided on the old site of the Order of the Blood Moon and became a base for Eckidina KnightWalker during her stay in Sleepy Hollow. *'Fox Creek Stables', a place near the Old Prison where the Headless Horseman murdered Jimmy Ogleby and Sheriff August Corbin. *'Gory Brook', where Ichabod Crane was laid asleep for 232 years. * Pocantico Grove, where teenagers Abbie and Jenny Mills first encountered Moloch raising Jeremy Crane from his grave. *'Sleepy Hollow Cemetery', where the head of the Headless Horseman was hidden. *'Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital', where Jenny Mills was institutionalized. *'Trout Lake', where August Corbin owned a cabin, now the home of Ichabod Crane. *The Munition Tunnels, which run underneath the Westchester County Police Department station where the bones of witches, most notably Serilda of Abaddon, were buried. It is also connected to the secret headquarters of the Freemasons and is the hiding spot of Andy Brooks. It was also the location of the supernatural cell that Ichabod, Abbie and Irving used to trap the Horseman until he was freed. * The Freemasonry Headquarters, where the Freemasons take Ichabod to confirm his identity. *The Fredericks Manor, where Katrina gave birth to her son as well as the former residence of Lachlan Fredericks and the hunting grounds of the Tree Monster. * Roanoke Colony, where Thomas Grey lived and was the area used by the Horseman of Conquest to spread a plague among the modern world until Ichabod and Abbie cured it thus allowing the spirits of the dead colonists to move on. *'Westchester Memorial Hospital', where Thomas Grey and the others infected by Conquest's plague were kept in disease control. * Trinity Church, where Jeremy Crane was given to Grace Dixon to be raised. Later renamed into St. Henry's Parish. *The Dobbs Ferry Carnival, where the Four Who Speak As One hid for centuries and was where Ichabod put The Golem to peace. *'The Clayhouse', where owner Vivian Apfel was cured of her blindness. *'Tarrytown Museum of Colonial History', also the former Van Tassel Mansion, where the manuscript containing the Headless Horseman's weakness was kept before it was sent to London. *'Adams Antiquities', where the Thracian Phiale was hidden. *'Kingsland Point', where The Weavers kept The Lantern. *'Rockefeller State Park', where the Colony of Roanoke was hidden. *'The Masonic Lodge', where the Freemasons were murdered and where a manuscript of the Horseman's weakness was hidden. *'Bannerman's Island', where George Washington and his map to Purgatory were buried. *'Peabody Woods', also known as Sleepy Hollow Woods, where the portal to Purgatory is. *'The Catacombs', a labyrinth of underground tunnels with the extension of 5 kilometers below the surface created by the Cultus Pythonissam thousand years ago to keep the seal of Impact Zone intact. *'Old Hollow', a small part of the ancient Sleepy Hollow that was abandoned by its people for centuries. *'Impact Zone', the legendary prison where Kaitlyn Powell is sealed 90 kilometers below the surface. *'Revelation of Qliphoth's Landing Area', the center of operations of Eclipse of Hermes' Phenex Airship during the Operation Powell. It's located 30 kilometers away from the town, on the middle of a mist forest. Trivia *Based on the deaths that have occurred in Sleepy Hollow, the population has decreased somewhat. *The real-life version of Sleepy Hollow, New York, was not named as such in 18th century. Originally incorporated as North Tarrytown in the late 19th century, in 1996 the village officially adopted the traditional name for the area. The village is known to many via "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow", a short story about the local area and its infamous specter, the Headless Horseman, written by Washington Irving, who lived in Tarrytown and is buried in Sleepy Hollow Cemetery. Owing to this story, as well as the village's roots in early American history and folklore, Sleepy Hollow is considered by some to be one of the "most haunted places in the world". **The original series of Sleepy Hollow, though set in and around the village through the centuries, greatly expanded its population to 144,000, as indicated by a sign at the beginning of the pilot episode, though several aerial shots of the actual village are incorporated into the series. Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Worlds and Places Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DiabloVil Category:CIS Productions Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings